Love Lost, Then Found
by Steve Jester
Summary: Set after the end of Ocarina of Time. Saria pines for Link and he's on his way. Saria is depresed that she's Kokiri, and we have a little help with a few other charecters as well. This is only the first chapter.
1. Reawakening

__

Love Lost, Then Found  
Chapter 1: Reawakening   
By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: All right, this is my fist venture into the Zelda fandom, so bear with me. You know _Majora's Mask_? In this story, didn't exist. This is mainly Link/Saria just to let you know. Anyway I do not own anything having to do with _The Legend of Zelda_. Set after the time warp back to when Link pulled out the sword for the first time.

The blue light around him faded, the Hero of Time looked at himself. _A child, I'm back to when I was ten_, he thought. Link looked to his fairy companion. "Navi, is this really seven years ago?"

"No, it's the present. You went seven years into the future to defeat Gannon."

"Navi, there's someone I want to see," Link said with the knowledge that Navi understood who he meant.

"She's waiting for you, in the Scared Forest Meadow."

Link set forth running as fast as he could out of the Temple of Time. He ran so fast that he didn't notice a cloaked figure follow him.

Saria stopped playing her ocarina. She had been playing to keep herself hopeful. Hoping to hear _his_ voice again. The feeling of loss crept over her. _Where is he? I want to go look for him but If I leave, I'll die_, she thought. Suddenly tears went down her face. "Oh, Goddesses! Why!? Why must I be cursed to live as a child for all of my days! I want to live with Link!" She sobbed loudly. Her cries echoed throughout the Lost Woods. She then whispered through the sobs , "I… love… him."

It was at that moment that she looked up to see a Kokiri boy standing at the entrance to the meadow where she sat. "I heard everything, Saria," the boy said.

"Go away Mido!" Saria yelled, "You wouldn't understand!"

"You love Link, but he was able to leave and you're not," Mido said, "You're Kokiri and he's Hylian. There's no way around that," Mido smirked evilly, "He'll probably find some Hylian girl who can grow up with him and live the happy life with him while you stay here, a child, forever."

Saria just broke down and cried again, not able to say anything. "You shut up Mido!" a voice said from behind him. Saria looked up and let out a small gasp of joy. Mido just spun around to find himself connecting with a solid right hook, knocking him cold.

"Link!" Saria said running up to the Hero of Time, hugging him with all of her might, "I thought you were…" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What matters is that I'm here now," Link said. _I wonder if she has any memories of what happened?_

"She doesn't." A voice emanated from behind Link. They both turned to see a cloaked figure, "You forgot Hero of Time that one of my powers as a Sage is the ability to hear your thoughts."

"Princess Zelda?" Link asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Saria said with a confused look on her face.

The cloaked figure removed her hood to reveal a girl about Link and Saria's age. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Princess Zelda. Link helped me during his quest."

"Oh," Saria said, an unexplainable pain logged itself deep in her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry Saria, I said something bad didn't I?" Zelda said, her mind reading powers zeroing in on Saria's pain, "Not like that. I like Link, but only as a friend and a protectorate would. He's not my love interest."

Link stood there with a confused look on his face. "Zelda, if Saria has no memories of what happened, is there a way for her to have those memories?"

"I can reawaken her as a Sage, she'll have her memory back and her powers will return to her," Zelda said. She turned to face Saria, again standing there with a confused look on her face. "Of course, it's your decision."

Saria thought about it, then sighed. "Princess Zelda, I know you mean well, but there's no way that even this will give me what I truly desire. Even if you awaken a Sage from within me I'll still be Kokiri, unable to leave this forest."

"Oh I'm getting to that part," Zelda said with a smirk, "Just trust us."

Saria let out a sigh, _Trust you, I hardly know you, ah well,_ "Go ahead."

Zelda began chanting what seemed like a spell. Her power level increasing and a ball of energy formed in her hands. Zelda then sent the ball flying towards Saria. When it hit a green pillar of light fell around Saria. Saria let out a scream as she started to float in mid-air. After a few seconds Saria landed softly on her feet and the green pillar dissipated. "Now, Forest Sage," Zelda said, "do you remember me?"

Saria took a few seconds but then smiled, "Yes I do now Princess Zelda, thank you."

"Saria," Link said looking in her direction, whether he had anything to say or not after that is uncertain as Saria ran up to hug the Hero of Time once again. They stayed in that embrace for a good long while, _This is why I love you_ both of them thought. Zelda let out a small chuckle and sat on Saria's tree stump and watched over The Hero of Time and the Forest Sage, reunited again.

AN: Oh boy, on to the second chapter. So how do you like? LET ME KNOW! Please?


	2. New Found Abilities

__

Love Lost, Then Found  
Chapter 2: New Found Abilities  
By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: All right, I like the reviews so I'm continuing the fic! Zelda-Master, you said, "I like this a lot! Maybe put a little bit of fighting in there. Other than that, keep up the good work!! Zelda_Master awaits your next chapter!" The action/adventure part will be coming up soon, but until then you'll have to wade through another chapter of romance, trust me on this part. I own absolutely nothing related to _Legend of Zelda_.

Link and Saria walked through the Lost Woods, just side-by-side, comfortable in the other's presence. With minds of seventeen year olds, playing like ten year olds would seem just what it is, childish. Zelda walked behind them a few feet. She was carrying on a mental conversation with the Forest Sage. _So, I'm immune to dying by leaving the forest because I'm a Sage?_ Saria asked mentally.

__

Yes, and your body will grow with the rest of you. You are basically Hylian, Zelda said.

"Yes!" Saria said out loud. Link looked at her like something was wrong, "Oh sorry Link, just testing out my new telepathy," she said blushing.

Zelda blushed, but out of complete embarrassment. "So, what are we going to do now?" Zelda said, her blush fading.

"Go back to the village, I'm starving!" Link said. The two females in his accompaniment face faulted.

Back at the village there was no signs of playfulness. All of the Kokiri were busy doing work and in the middle of it all was Mido bossing them around. As the trio exited the Lost Woods they came upon this scene. "Something's not right here," Link said.

"You three! Back to work!" Mido yelled from below them. Link went down to the Boss Kokiri and noticed something wrong, "What are you staring at get back to work!" Mido said his red eyes glaring at Link.

__

Wait a sec, Link thought; _doesn't Mido usually have blue eyes?_

Just then another Mido appeared out the entrance of the Lost Woods. "Mido?!" Saria yelled, "But if you're up here, then who's down …" then realization dawned on the Forest Sage. "Link watch out! It's a trap!" Saria gathered a large power ball in her hands, "Sprits of the forest, guide my aim," she whispered as she threw it towards the fake Mido.

A direct hit obliterated the foe before it had a chance to hurt Link, Saria stood there dumbstruck. _How did I do that!?_ She thought.

"I believe an explanation is in order," Zelda said as she, Link, and Saria made their way to Link's house.

"With the ability of being a Sage comes the ability to use energy as a projectile," Zelda said explaining as Link served tea and the other two sat at Link's table, "You draw you energy from the forest, which is why that you we're able to kill that fake Mido in one blow. Unfortunately Saria your power is the weakest of the Sages."

"What do you draw your energy from?" Link asked.

"Time," was all that Zelda replied.

Link sat down at the table, "I thought I was the Hero of Time?"

"You are, and I'm the Sage of Time." 

Saria felt a small prang in her heart, as if she thought that that the Sage of Time and the Hero of Time were destined to be together, _But how can that be if…_

"Sorry Saria, it's just coincidence," Zelda said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Saria said smiling.

"So, what are we going to do? I'm sure something evil is behind this, but I don't know what to do," Link said.

"We go and find what's causing it," Saria said.

"We?" Link asked, "I'd love you to tag along," on the word 'love' Saria blushed, "but you're not able to leave the forest. Remember?"

"Part of being a Sage means that her restrictions as a Kokiri have been lifted," Zelda said, a small smirk on her face. "She is able to grow on and live the life of a Hylian."

"Then, we start out tomorrow morning," Link said as he noticed the sun going down. The three friends said their goodnights as Saria and Zelda went to Saria's house to go to sleep. _I wonder if I can take her with me without me worrying about her safety?_

Somewhere in Hyrule a cloaked being awoke. Checking the back of his right hand the mark of the Triforce of Power was still there. The figure stood there chuckling to himself. "When you sealed me in the Sacred Realm, you should have left time as is," The figure smiled under the darkness of his hood, "When Time reversed, I was released, and so now Link and Zelda, you're MINE!"

AN: Ok, now how do you like? Like I said, the action part was coming soon. This story is probably going to have Saria being just as important as Link. So anyway's PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Start of a Journey

__

Love Lost, Then Found   
Chapter 3: Start of a Journey   
By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Well, if you haven't guessed by now, guess who's back? Gannondorf! So, what will the future hold for our heroine (deriving from the norm, Saria is the main focus of this fic. Although there will be plenty of Link) and her friends? I know, but you'll have to read and find out! I do not own _The Legend of Zelda_.

An unnamed Gerudo spy entered what appeared to be a palace throne room. The room was dark except for the sunlight coming in from a high window. A person was sitting at the throne, shrouded in darkness. "Gannondorf sir, the Forest Sage, along with the Sage of Time and the Hero of Time left the Kokiri forest about an hour ago."

"Excellent," Gannondorf said rising from the throne and walking towards the spy. He placed his hand on the spy's back. Then a small amount of dark energy formed in the palm of Ganndorf's hand and he shot it into the spy's chest, "I thought I told you that they were not supposed to leave."

"The… agent was… obliterated!" the spy gasped.

"By whom?" the King of Evil asked, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Saria! The Forest Sage!" the spy said, his last breath leaving him as he died.

Gannondorf kicked the corpse, making sure it was dead. "It's so hard to find good assassins these days," he said as he walked back to his secluded throne.

"Link, just where are we going again?" Zelda said as the party of Saria, Link, and Zelda walked across Hyrule Field.

"We're heading for Lon Lon Ranch," Link said, walking far ahead of his companions.

"I need to sit down," Saria said as she sat on the grass.

"What's wrong?" Link said, "You usually have a lot of energy, and you're all of a sudden tired."

"We've been walking for a few hours straight," Saria said, "I've never walked that long with out rest."

"Hey isn't that Lon Lon Ranch?" Zelda asked.

Saria looked behind her and saw a big building with a circular enclosure. "I guess I can walk the rest of the way." With that the three friends walked to the ranch.

"Sir, the kids are heading to the ranch!" a spy said in the throne room of the King of Evil.

"Good, I already have a surprise there waiting," Gannondorf said with a small, evil chuckle.

"Malon!" Link called out as the trio entered the ranch. "Talon! Ingo! Anyone?"

"I didn't find anyone in the ranch house," Zelda said.

"All the animals are in the barn, but no people," Saria said.

"Something's wrong," Link said. "I'll try the tower." Link went over to the tower and tried to pull open the door, but he found it locked. "Anyone in there?" Link yelled.

"Link! You're just in time boy! Quick get this door open!" a gruff male sounding voice said from behind the door.

"Link, we have company!" Saria yelled as three men in black appeared, eyes glowing red.

"Not good!" Link said as he drew his Kokiri Sword and entered battle with the brute closest to him.

Zelda sent shot after shot of her magic to her enemy but it wouldn't go down. She just got out of the way as a ball of dark energy sped towards her. "Nothing's working!" she yelled as she barraged he enemy with magic blasts.

Saria appeared to just be standing there, her eyes closed and her hands in front of her. At close look she was mumbling something, but it was inaudible. "Goddesses, Sages, and sprits of Hyrule, hear my plea. Shadow, Spirit, Water…"  


The nearest black hooded fiend pulled out a knife and walked slowly towards his seemingly defenseless opponent.

"… Fire, Light, Time, Courage, Power, and Wisdom, lend me your strength. Together you and I can defeat any foe in our way." A huge ball of multicolored light appeared in Saria's hands. She aimed it to the three flunkies, "Link! Zelda! Move!" Link and Zelda obeyed the command as the sphere got bigger, a battle aura forming around Saria, "Forest Tranquility!" Saria said as she released the ball towards her foes, destroying them in one blow.

The door on the tower burst open from the power of Saria's attack, however it did not harm the occupants of the tower. Saria stood there when the power ball was no longer in sight. An aura still encircling her started to flicker as she powered down. Saria fell to the ground, "Saria!" Link yelled as he ran up to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, just how did I do that?" she said as she went to sleep in Link's arms. A bright ray of sun shining on the Hero of Time and the Forest Sage.

AN: Ok, that's the end of 3, more still to come. How will Saria react to Malon and Link? Find out next chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
